dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Reminisce
.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (.hack//G.U. Vol.2 君想フ声) is the second of the three part video game series that launches .hack Conglomerate. The main theme to this game is "The Whereabouts of Truth" (真実の行方). Packaging *People who preordered Reminisce in Japan received an artbox for the GU Games. *The first episode of .hack//Roots, unedited, is included in the American release Benefits of data conversion * A trailer for Rebirth and Reminisce (North American release only) * Three recap videos (Japanese release only) * A chance to get special rare weapons from Doppelganger, if you had received the Own King in Rebirth * 5000 GP * Several items (Depending on your progress in Rebirth) * An email thanking you for playing .hack//G.U. * All of your items, equipment, stats, and Ryu Books progress from the previous volume * Data converted from volume 3 redemption will start you out at Lv.70 Story After Haseo defeated Azure Kite, who Haseo believed to be Tri-Edge, Atoli is attacked by AIDA tentacles, which steal her Epitaph. She falls unconscious, so Haseo, Kuhn and Pi take her back to Raven. When she wakes up, she realizes that she cannot speak. Also, Atoli's hand is numb. The players decide that they should log off to just take a break for a while, but when they try, they realize that they are stuck in the game. After that they visit Yata and are told they have been transferred to an AIDA Server. The players decide that Haseo and Pi should ask Zelkova about his view on the situation. Haseo and Pi go to Moon Tree's @Home and meet the Council. Zelkova says that there is an AIDA signal coming from an area and that Haseo should investigate. Upon arriving at the area, their welcome wagon is PKs. After defeating the AIDA, Haseo receives a message from Nala of Moon Tree's Council to meet him at the Beast Temple. Inside the Beast temple are Ovan and Gabi. Ovan tells Haseo about an Operations Folder, which might be a key to getting back to The World's servers and let them log out once again. After confronting Yata about him keeping the Operations Folder a secret and obtaining more Data Seeds from ΔAccording Floating Eradication, Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn attempt to infiltrate the Operations Folder using the Sign at Morrigu Barrow Wall. On the way to the Operations Folder, they are attacked by an AIDA. Haseo uses Skeith to destroy the AIDA and secretly receives a strange file called 0-van-01. Pi accesses the Operations Folder and sends everyone in the AIDA Server back to the original. As Haseo is being transferred, he witnesses Azure Balmung and Azure Orca destroy an AIDA, with Tri-Edge spectating. After logging out Haseo gets an email from Atoli asking Haseo to meet her in front of the fountain in the Alchemy District at Mac Anu. Atoli then tells him that her hand is paralyzed and says her doctor diagnosed her with Doll Syndrome. This predicament leads to Haseo to doubt whether having an Avatar has changed anything, since he still can't save Shino or Atoli. The G.U. members meet up at Raven's @Home where Yata reveals that to the public, 'Nothing happened'. Angry, Kuhn temporarily quits G.U. Later, when Pi suggests to Yata that they conduct an experiment on a closed server, Yata reveals that AIDA's interest is in people and that if The World's servers are shut down, AIDA will spread to other places. While Haseo believes Yata is wrong, he does keep the AIDA Server a secret by lying to Silabus when Gaspard franctically chatters about being unable to log off. At the Hulle Granz Cathedral, Haseo meets with Ovan. While Ovan appears to want to help Haseo, Haseo remains mad about Ovan 'abandoning' the Twilight Brigade. Ovan clues in that the secrets to Tri-Edge and saving the comatose Shino lies in AIDA. His final hint is that "Epitaphs call AIDA, and AIDA calls Epitaphs", suggesting that if Haseo wished to learn the full truth, he'll need to gather all of the Epitaphs. For Team Haseo winning the Demon Palace Tournament, Canard is awarded with the Intermediate @Home in Dol Dona. Haseo visits the new @Home and registers with Death Grunty. To celebrate, Silabus and Gaspard invite Haseo on the Steam Scientist's Test Quest at θAiry Engine's Waltz. After defeating Rain and Cloud, followed by Rain Cloud, Haseo encounters a distraught Alkaid chasing after a berserk Sirius. An email from Pi makes Haseo believe AIDA may be responsible for Sirius' sudden change in behavior. Intending to ask Alkaid about Sirius, Alkaid finds Haseo and asks him to go on an adventure at θSevere Unclean Gray Dance. There, Alkaid requests Haseo for help, telling how Sirius has been acting strangely, leading to Haseo believe Sirius may be infected with AIDA. She asks Haseo to help him by facing Sirius in the Holy Palace Tournament. To her surprise, Haseo agrees and relinquishes his title as Demon Palace Emperor and registers for the Holy Palace Tournament. Later, on his way to register for the tournament, Pi confirms that Sirius has been infected. Pi also informs Haseo that a new wave of infected players has arose. Atoli volunteers to be the third member in Team Haseo. She tries to apologize to Haseo, thinking she's been selfish but Hase tells her she doesn't need to apologize. After taking Pao's Cat Smiles Silently Quest, Haseo and Atoli inform Silabus and Gaspard about entering the Holy Palace Tournament. When Haseo logs off after the meeting, he is notified of the first round of the tournament. Alongside Atoli and Alkaid, Haseo beats Crimson Blossom, the former Emperors before Sirius. The fight brings Alkaid to change her negative view on Haseo. Haseo joins Silabus and Gaspard on a Job Extension Quest. Along the way, their lofty nature bugs him and Haseo snaps at them. He eventually changes his mind and brings his two comrades to the Beast Temple where the three open the Treasure Box. Gaspard accidently lets slip that Haseo would have had to restart had he not brought Silabus and Gaspard at the end and that Antares had told Silabus and Gaspard about that rule. After training with Atoli and Alkaid, Haseo meets with Nala, who helps out Haseo by informing Haseo of his next opponent and giving Haseo a Rough Wave. Haseo then fights Hiiragi of Moon Tree in his next tournament match and defeats the Captain of Division 5, making him the second captain to fall after Matsu in the previous tournament. After the match, Atoli mentions she'll be offline for a while to visit a doctor. Haseo then does training with Alkaid, and learns that his next opponent in the Holy Palace Tournament is none other than Nala himself. Atoli returns from her doctor, and is diagnosed with Doll Syndrome. After a tough match, Haseo and Nala have one last show-off, but Nala purposely leaves himself open that way Haseo can advance with the tournament in his stead. After the Match, Bordeux (who is infected with AIDA) lures Alkaid into a trap, promising her information on Sirius's condition if she came to a location. Before going, Alkaid messages Haseo, who follows. Bordeux PK's Alkaid, turning her into a Lost One. Haseo arrives just moments after, and witnesses Alkaid becoming a Lost One. Mimicking Shino's earlier words to Haseo that "Boys Don't Cry" Alkaid tells Haseo to seek out Endrance as a replacement, before her character data disappears, leaving Haseo filled with guilt over failing to protect her. Ovan contacts Haseo, telling him to go to the place where Haseo and Atoli first met, as there is a Sign there. Haseo investigates the area only to find SakuBo inside the area, having trapped Endrance in a crystal. After fighting SakuBo, who is revealed to be an Epitaph user Haseo confronts Endrance over his self-loathing and inability to stand up for himself. He tells Endrance that he needs his help, and will be waiting for him at the Holy Palace Tournament. Afterwards, Haseo recieves and email from Pi claiming she needs to speak with him privately. Haseo travels with her and Pi reveals that characters who are infected with AIDA are able to turn people they've PK'd into Lost Ones. Pi warns Haseo that Atoli, who is now a normal player due to the loss of her Epitaph should remain out of the next match and Haseo agrees. At the sign up counter, Atoli confronts the two over wanting to participate despite the danger, but is turned down when Pi explains the situation. Atoli disagrees until Pi mentions that Haseo would be unable to bear the loss of her, on top of his loss of Alkaid and Shino. Atoli reluctantly agrees and tells Pi to keep Haseo safe. After Endrance fails to appear for them the two go into the Arena where they fight an AIDA-Infected Bordeux who reveals that she is the one who PK'd Alkaid. Characters Introduced in this Volume PCs *Hiiragi *Nala *Sophora AIs *Azure Balmung *Azure Orca *Corbenik *Gorre *Innis *Phyllo ko:.hack//G.U. 너를 부르는 소리 Category:Video Games Category:.hack Conglomerate